Un Amor Inesperado
by Arabella.E.Lupin
Summary: Shakespeare, una cachetada, un pañuelo y algo que nace entre ambos. Ella es una Weasley, el un Slytherin...
1. Chapter 1

**Un Amor Inesperado**

DISCLAIMER: Nada me pertenece… Bue si un par de personajes nomas XD el resto es de la Genia de J.K Rowling. Yo lo tome para jugar un ratito!

**Capitulo 1**

Ver el atardecer caer sobre el lago negro era algo que siempre le había gustado presenciar a Molly Weasley. La pelirroja se encontraba sentada bajo uno de los tantos sauces que llegaban hasta la orilla del lago. Un libro de cubiertas oscuras se encontraba olvidado en el regazo de la joven. Cerró los ojos y dejo que la brisa de Mayo acariciara su rostro y alborotara su cabello lleno de bucles que le llegaba a los hombros, sonrió al recordad las veces que su abuelo le decía que lucia igual a su abuela cuando ella se encontraba en Hogwarts. Suspiro feliz y apoyo su espalda sobre el añoso tronco.

- Veamos como sigue esta historia- se dijo tomando un libro y comenzando a leer en vos alta- "Contra mi voluntad me han enviado a llamaros a la mesa." "-Bella Beatriz, os agradezco la molestia." "-No me he tomado más molestia para merecer ese agradecimiento de la que os cuesta el agradecérmela. Si la misión me hubiera sido molesta, no habría venido." "-Entonces, ¿os complacéis en la embajada?" "-Sí, tanto como vos en enarbolar la punta de un cuchillo y oprimir con él una corneja. Veo que no tenéis apetito, signior. Pasadlo bien."

Se detuvo al escuchar voces, aguzo el oído, esperaba que fuera alguno de sus primos, pero no tuvo tanta suerte. Un grupo de personas se acercaba a donde ella se encontraba. A la cabeza se encontraba un muchacho de tez oscura, con él había tres personas mas, dos muchachos y una chica.

- Con razón había ese olor- dijo la chica arrugando la nariz.

- Sinceramente tendrías que buscar otros insultos Marrynton- dijo la pelirroja poniéndose de pie- ese ya esta pasado de moda.

- Mas respeto – dijo Zabini parándose frente a ella- te crees que llevar el apellido Weasley es algo bueno? Solo te hace una traidora a la sangre… y una mestiza también tu madre es una muggle no?

- Si mi madre es Muggle- dijo Molly- y si soy mestiza… como la mitad de los que vienen a Hogwarts… y una cuarta parte de los que restan son hijos nacidos de muggles… a ver si no me fallan las cuentas los sangre limpia son solamente un cuarto de la población estudiantil- dijo poniéndose una mano en el mentón- déjame pensar… eso reduce drásticamente sus oportunidades… - sonrió- chicos creo que van a tener que empezar a verse con cariño- miro sobre todo a Zabini y Nott – o conformarte con algo usado por todos- dijo mirando a la chica.

- Como te atreves, maldita pelirroja- dijo la morena acortando la distancia y dándole una cachetada.

Molly vio venir la mano pero no la detuvo sabia que se había extralimitado, pero aquellos insultos la tenían cansada. Dio un paso hacia atrás dejando caer el libro, sentía como la mejilla comenzaba a calentarse y a picarle. Pero no se la toco no les daría el gusto de que vieran que le dolía, las lagrimas que amenazaban con llenarle los ojos se retiraron con una orden de su cabeza.

- Marrynton tené cuidado a ver si no te infectas, por que no mejor te vas a lavar las manos- le dijo irónicamente, sentía como un hilo de sangre se escapada de la comisura de sus labios.

- Vamonos- dijo Zabini tomando de la mano a La chica y dándose vuelta para irse, seguido de Nott y el otro que no lograba recordar.

Molly se apoyo en el árbol, las piernas le temblaban, respiro profundamente tratando de calmarse y se deslizo contra el tronco hasta que quedo en el suelo, se llevo la mano a la mejilla y las lagrimas que antes había lograrlo controlar salieron sin que ella pudiera evitarlo. Decidió quedarse allí hasta que oscureciera así no se encontraba con ninguno de sus primos. No quería explicar su mejilla colorada, no quería que ellos tomaran represalias. Se abraso las rodillas y apoyo su mentón sobre ellas dejando que la brisa enfriara su mejilla y cerro los ojos.

- Toma- dijo una voz, mucho tiempo después.

Ella abrió los ojos y busco el dueño de esa voz. El muchacho de cabello del color del trigo, le ofrecía un pañuelo. Ella lo miro frunciendo el ceño que hacia el allí, acaso venia a seguir con las burlas.

- Tómalo y póntelo sobre la mejilla, te bajara la hinchazón y mañana ya no se notara- dijo sentándose a su lado. Ella tomo el pañuelo y se lo puso sobre la mejilla inmediatamente de sus labios salio un gemido era una mezcla de dolor y alivio. El muchacho se la quedo mirando fijamente, haciendo que ella se pusiera colorada como un tomate.

- Gracias- dijo Molly en apenas un susurro, mirándolo a la cara.

- Es lo menos que podía hacer- dijo él sonriendo y mostrando unos perfectos dientes blancos. Tomo el libro que estaba a sus pies y leyó el titulo.- Mucho Ruido y Pocas Nueces de Shakespeare. Interesante, me gusta mucho Hamlet y Macbeth. Pero el mejor es La Fierecilla Domada- dijo sonriendo.

- Pero…Pero…- Molly se había quedado sin habla. Como podía aquel joven que odiaba a los muggles saber de aquel dramaturgo. – La fierecilla también es una de mis obras favoritas. Aunque Romeo y Julieta es lo máximo.

- Jajaja- río bajo, su risa era profunda y cavernosa. Sin poder evitarlo ella suspiro- me imagine que dirías eso.

- Como es que sabes de él?- pregunto ella.

- A pesar de lo que todos pueden llegar a pensar no soy como Zabini- dijo el joven mirando hacia el lago- pero no me queda de otra al estar en Slytherin tengo que aparentar. Siempre me ha gustado la Literatura Muggle, es mas si no fuera mago seguramente estudiaría todo lo relacionado con libros, me encanta leer- termino el suspirando.

- A mi también- susurro ella. Mirándolo a los ojos, los de el casi dorados, los de ella azules profundos. El volvió a sonreí y ella no pude evitar responderle.

- Es de noche ya- dije el poniéndose de pie- deberías volver, toma le dio un frasquito ponte un poco mas antes de dormir y para mañana tendrás la mejilla como nueva.

- Gracias- dijo ella guardándola en el bolsillo de su túnica, le tendió el pañuelo pero el negó con la cabeza- te lo lavare y te lo devolveré.

- No es necesario- dijo en alzándose de hombros.

- Si que lo es- dijo ella terca- metió su mano en uno de los bolsillos y saco un pañuelo blanco bordado en azul- ten quédate con el mío, pero solo hasta que te devuelva el tuyo- sonrió dejando caer su pañuelo en la palma abierta del rubio.

Le sonrió y lo rodeo para dirigirse al castillo, había dado tres pasos cuando se dio vuelta y corrió hasta donde se encontraba el muchacho y poniéndose de puntas de pie beso su mejilla derecha. Luego de lo cual salio corriendo sin mirar hacia la orilla del lago. Dejando a un Nott petrificado, la mejilla donde ella había depositado el beso le ardía como si sus labios fueran de fuego, su estomago se sentía vacío y una sonrisa tonta había parecido en su rostro. Miro como ella desaparecía dejando una estela de cabello rojo. Apretó el pañuelo que tenia en la mano y lo guardo en el bolsillo de su camisa. Metió las manos en el bolsillo y emprendió el regreso al castillo para ir al Gran Salón a cenar.

Buenas! Al fin después de estar tanto tiempo sin aparecer volví! espero que les guste este primer capi! esta historia contara con 4 capítulos los cuales ya están tooodooos escritos e iré subiendo un capi por semana! si lo leyeron y les gusto plis comenten! si lo leyeron y no les gusto también comente y digamne que no les gusto y por que! besotes! y si llegaron hasta aquí mil gracias por tomarse un momentito de sus vidas y leer lo que a esta loca se le ocurrió!


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

DISCLAIMER: Nada me pertenece… Bue si un par de personajes nomás XD el resto es de la Genia de J.K Rowling. Yo lo tome para jugar un ratito!

Alexander Nott se encontraba sentado en la sala común de Slytherin mirando al vacío. Habían pasado dos semanas desde aquella tarde en el lago. Mayo estaba acabando y con ello se cernía sobre los alumnos de séptimo año ese sentimiento de alegría y tristeza que les generaba abandonar Hogwarts para incorporarse a la sociedad mágica como jóvenes ciudadanos. El muchacho sabia que su futuro estaba asegurado, su familia ostentada alcurnia y riquezas, a pesar del pasado oscuro de sus antepasados sus padres y él eran harina de otro costal.

Su Padre había visto lo que el snobismo había hecho con sus compañeros. La cantidad de familias que habían quedados sin padres, madres, hijos, sobrinos, tíos y abuelos. Y todo en nombre de algo que era casi imposible de sostener. La pureza de la sangre. Theodore, había comprendido tarde, que todo aquello no era mas que una forma de tratar de mantener aislada a la comunidad mágica, y que lamentablemente estaba condenada al fracaso ya que el mundo en que vivían estaba evolucionando a pasos agigantados y que ellos necesitaban de sangre nueva para compatibilizar aquel avance.

La madre de Nott era mestiza, una Ravenclaw unos años menor que su padre. Ella le había acercado a su hijo las maravillas del mundo muggle, y sobre todo la literatura, su madre era una amante de la literatura de las personas no mágicas sobre todo de aquel dramaturgo Shakespeare. Sonrió al pensar en las tardes que pasaba son su madre junto a la chimenea del salón infantil escuchando como ella le leía sus pasajes favoritos.

Pensar en Shakespeare le remitió a la joven de ojos azules y hermosos bucles rojos. Desde ese día no podía sacarse a esa muchacha de la cabeza, si cerraba los ojos podía sentir aquel beso sobre su mejilla como si se lo hubiera dado momentos antes. Nunca se había fijado en ella… si bien era obvio que la conocía por las clases compartidas y demás cosas nunca se había tomado un minuto para observarla. Cosa que ahora no dejaba de hacer, la buscaba con la mirada en todas las clases, y se quedaba observando como hablaba con sus amigas y la forma en que reía, y como fruncía el ceño haciendo que las pecas de la frente se juntaran cuando leía algún libro.

Trataba de cruzarse en su camino sin ser muy obvio, y las veces que sus miradas se encontraban le regalaba una sonrisa que hacia que la chica se sonrojara y apartara la vista inmediatamente. Él por el contrario continuaba mirándola viendo como su rostro adquiría el color de los tomates maduros.

Se levanto de su asiento y salio de la sala común quería ir a caminar, quizás si tenia suerte se toparía con ella, en alguno de los corredores. Tamo su varita antes de abandonar el lugar.

- Alexander- lo llamo una voz femenina.

El joven volteo con el ceño fruncido a ver quien era la que lo llamaba por su nombre de pila, no le gustaba que lo llamaran así. Sonrió al ver que una rubia con los colores de otra casa se acercaba.

- Danielle- dije abrazando a su amiga.

Danielle Wenhood era una Raven de su misma edad, su madre y la de ella había sido compañeras y amigas en sus días en Hogwarts. Por tanto la amistad había continuado y tanto Alex como Danielle se habían acostumbrado a pasar veranos juntos con los dos hermanos de ella y la hermana menor de él. Al entrar a Hogwarts ellos se habían acercado hasta casi quererse como hermanos. Y así actuaban desde entonces, el sobreprotector que la bonita muchacha y ella igual con guapo muchacho.

- Alex, hace rato que no nos vemos si no es en clases- le reprocho la chica clavándole su dedo índice en el pecho del joven- es que estar con tus amigotes- hizo una mueca- ya no te deja tiempo para tu hermanita?

- Dan- dijo llamándola cariñosamente- no digas eso. Aparte apenas si me estoy juntando con Zabini, Marrynton y Mulcier.

- Y que paso?- pregunto ella alzando una ceja- ya no quisiste molestar mas chicos de primero con ellos y te sacaron de su grupito?- dijo mirándolo fijamente.

- Por que no vamos a pasear por los jardines- dijo el, tratando de cambiar de tema, ya que su amiga casi había acertando.

- Que te pasa?- Dijo ella colgándose de su brazo y arrastrándolo hacia los terrenos del colegio.

Estuvieron caminando en silencio hasta llegar al lago, Alexander se dirigió hacia el sauce donde había estado con la pelirroja. Se sentó y la rubia se acomodo a su lado cruzo las manos sobre el regazo y espero paciente a que el hablara. Sabia que si ella no lo presionaba el terminaría diciéndole todo.

- Creo que me gusta Molly Weasley- dijo el suavemente mirando el horizonte.

- Que?- dijo ella dando un gritito de asombro.- Como? Cuando? – la rubia lo miraba pero él no- Cuéntame todo desde el principio- pidió.

- … y desde entonces no paro de pensar en ella, trato de cruzármela en los pasillos, y cuando alguna mirada se cruza le sonrió descaradamente- finalizó su relato- No se que hacer Dan… Ella es… y le gusta Shakespeare- Agregó como si eso decidiera todo, Danielle no pudo dejar de sonreír, sabia de la fascinación que tenia su amigo por ese escritor.

- Mira, no soy amiga de Molly pero la he tratado bastante y me parece una muchacha adorable, inteligente pero amable, y debo decir que tiene su carácter, aunque es raro que lo saque a relucir.- digo la rubia acordándose de una vez que les había tocado hacer ronda juntas y había podido ver el verdadero carácter de la Weasley.- lo que no entiendo es lo que te tiene así? No eres feo…

- Soy un Nott, Dan y un Sly- dijo amargado- como crees que ella siquiera pensaría en mi… Aparte es una Weasley!

- Sabes eres bastante tonto cuando te lo propones Alex- dijo ella riendo, ante la cara de su amigo.- Cuando el amor se impone no importa, ni la casa ni la familia a la que pertenezcas…- dijo suavemente.

- Pero… - No quería decir que tenía miedo de que ella no le correspondiera.

- Eso solo lo sabrás si lo intentas- le respondió ella sabiendo que pasaba por la cabeza de su amigo- y yo te ayudare- le hecho los brazos al cuelo y beso su mejillas- A partir de hoy tu y yo saldremos.

- Como?- Grito él – Estas Loca! Tu… yo…. No puedo… no me escuchaste?

- Jajajajajaja Tonto- dijo riendo la rubia- será una treta! Serás muy lindo pero yo simplemente te veo como el horrible niño que cuando tenía 5 años me asustaba detrás de las puertas.

- No entiendo- dijo el relajándose un poco- explícate Dan!

- Nada solo haremos creer que salimos a ver como reacciona ella, así podrás darte una idea si a ella le pasa algo parecido.- digo Danielle.

El rostro del joven se ilumino al captar lo que su amiga le estaba proponiendo. La miro sonriendo de oreja a oreja. La tomo de los hombros y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

- Eres brillante- le dijo levantándose y ofreciéndole su mano para ayudarla- ven vamos al castillo así ponemos en practica tu maravilloso plan- dijo comenzando a correr con su mejor amiga de la mano. Una esperanza había anidado en su pecho y esperaba que se convirtiera en realidad.

Bue este es el segundo capi! Espero que les guste ^^. Ya sabes halagos y criticas constructivas dejen una RR XD


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

DISCLAIMER: Nada me pertenece… Bue si un par de personajes nomás XD el resto es de la Genia de J.K Rowling. Yo los tome para jugar un ratito!

Molly no podía sacarse de la cabeza a ese chico, que semanas antes se había comportado tan bien con ella. Nunca había esperado que alguien de aquella casa se comportara de esa manera con ella, por dos simples razones, nunca se había considerado linda, menos cuando Victorie estaba cerca, su prima se había graduado el año pasado y hacia sentir a Molly como el patito feo, y dos era una Weasley, su apellido era como una mala palabra entre los Sangre Pura de aquella casa. Suspiro, haciendo que sus primos la miraran fijo.

- ¿Que te pasa Mol?- dijo James, su primo que ese año entraba en quinto.

- ¿Ese suspiro por quien fue?- pregunto Rose, la hija de tío Ron.

- Por nadie niños- se levanto del césped- iré a caminar un rato, no se queden mucho mas que ya empieza a anochecer- tomo su túnica y se dirigió hacia el lago.

- Dile al que te tiene así que te anime un poquito- agregó James para luego lanzar besos al aire.

"Payaso" pensó, mientras pasaba los brazos por las mangas de la túnica y se la ponía. Camino por la orilla del lago dejando que su mente divagara. Pero siempre y sin proponérselo terminaba pensando en Alexander Nott.

Nunca había cruzado palabras con el muchacho, si bien el grupito con el que estaba siempre le decían cosas el generalmente no participaba, se quedaba dos pasos atrás e ignoraba la situación. También era cierto que varias veces se había trenzado en duelos con James y Fred, pero Molly sabia que estas peleas eran provocadas, en casi un cien por ciento, por sus primos.

Molly nunca se considero una belleza, como Victorie ni tan sagaz como Rose, ni tan divertida como Roxy o tan provocadora como Lily. Ella era tranquila, adoraba leer y estudiar y trataba de no meterse en problemas. Siendo mas joven había estado perdidamente enamorada de Teddy Lupin, el ahijado de tío Harry, pero desde el principio supo que el no tenia ojos para nadie mas que para Victorie. Sufrió un poco pero con el tiempo lo supero y ahora estaba feliz por ellos.

- Será que hay alguien para mi en este mundo- dijo en voz queda mirando la espejada superficie del lago.

Sacudió la cabeza, ya que nuevamente la imagen del joven rubio apareció en ella. Decidió caminar un poco más para despejar su mente. A medida que avanzaba por la orilla pateaba pequeños cantos rodados que encontraba. Decidió sentarse sobre la raíz saliente de un gran árbol. La tarde era calurosa por lo que quiso refrescarse, mojándose los pies. Se despojo del calzado y los calcetines. Movió los dedos de sus pies sintiendo la libertar de no estar atrapados entre el cuero de sus guillerminas.

Caminando cuidadosamente se metió en el lago con el agua por encima de los tobillos, chapoteo un rato, se saco la túnica y la llevo a la orilla para que no se mojara. Miro a ambos lados para cerciorarse de estar sola y se subió la pollera hasta la mitad del muslo para adentrarse en aquellas aguas. Se quedo parada mirando como el sol desaparecía, cuando el último rayo de sol se escondió suspiro satisfecha, hasta que el ruido de pasos a su espalda la hicieron darse vuelta.

El muchacho que no podía sacarse de la cabeza se encontraba allí, pero iba del brazo de Danielle Wenhood, una joven Ravenclaw, con quien Molly se llevaba particularmente bien aunque no eran amigas ni nada de eso. La rubia tenía su brazo entrelazado con el del joven y hablaban con las cabezas muy juntas. Se encontraban en a unos metro de ella bajo otro árbol… para ser precisa bajo el árbol donde hacia dos semanas ellos habían tenido su encuentro. Sin poder evitarlo se llevo su mano derecha al bolsillo de su falda y tomo entre sus dedos el pañuelo que allí se encontraba.

Danielle se encontraba sentada con sus delicadas manos cruzadas sobre el regazo Nott hablaba. Molly, aprovecho la oportunidad de recorrerlo a su antojo ya que podía mirarlo sin que el se diera cuenta. Su cabello rubio lo llevaba corto y despeinado, su piel tostada hacia resaltar sus hermoso ojos, su nariz aristócrata escondía una apetitosa boca, la joven no pudo evitar sonrojarse al darse cuenta que no podía apartar su vista de aquellos labios. Se dio vuelta y cerro los ojos, respiro una; dos; tres; cuando logro controlarse volvió a ver a la pareja.

Nott tenia tomada a Danielle por los hombros y le daba un beso, al estar el entre Molly y la chica no podía ver si era en la mejilla o en los labios pero por la forma en que la tenia agarrada pensó que el Sly le daba un apasionado beso en los labios. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, sacudió la cabeza. Que le importaba lo que ellos hicieran. Nunca en sus siete años hasta hacia dos semanas había mantenido una conversación que Nott.

- Molly- llamo alguien a sus espaldas.

La pelirroja giro la cabeza para encontrarse con unos ojos azules que la miraban llenos de comprensión. Rose no había necesitado mas que unos pocos minutos para atar cabos y llegar a la conclusión acertada. Camino hacia su prima.

- Hace cuanto?- pregunto.

- No lo se- dijo Molly sintiendo como gruesas lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.- hoy lo confirme, Rose.

- Ven siéntate- dijo la hija de Ron tomando de las manos a Molly y tirando para que ocupara un puesto a su lado.- cuéntame todo.

- El me dio su pañuelo lleno de una solución para que la bofetada de Merrynton no se notara en mi mejilla. Eso fue hace dos semanas- dijo – desde ese momento me lo encuentro en casi todos los recreos y cada vez que miro en su dirección el tiene la vista fija en mi, y a pesar que lo descubro el me sigue sosteniendo la mirada- termino sonando su nariz- pero hoy lo vi con Danielle…

- Eso no significa nada, prima- dijo Rose- sabes que ellos se conocen desde niños.

- No se Rose… Solo se que cuando lo vi acercarse a ella algo dentro mío se encendió- dijo la pelirroja- creo que Alexander Nott me gusta- finalizó.

- Estas segura?- pregunto seria Rose.

- No lo se… pero… - hizo una pausa- si… o por Merlín me gusta Nott- dijo llevándose las manos a la boca- si papa se llega a enterar me encerrara.

- No seas tonta- dijo Rose defendiendo a su tío- nunca haría eso, él es un ser racional. Aparte la familia Nott ha cambiado mucho desde la última guerra. Todo el mundo lo sabe. Es mas la Madre de Nott es mestiza. Tío Harry dice que Nott fue uno de los pocos Sly que se quedaron a ayudarlos durante la batalla.

- Si lo se… pero igual…- dijo la pelirroja con duda.

- Lo importante es que estés segura de lo que sientes, Molly- dijo Rose apoyando una de sus manos sobre las de ella.- eso es lo verdaderamente importante, el resto es circunstancial.

- Prima no le cuentes a los chicos- dijo asustada- sabes como son James y Fred respecto a los Sly.

- No le contare nada, se muy bien como son y sabes que repruebo las cosas que ellos hacen- dije Rose adoptando una postura muy parecida a la de su madre.

- Rose que voy hacer… no creo que el sienta algo por mi… - dijo derrotada- ojala pudiera ser como ustedes, divertida, inteligente, bonita…

- Molly Weasley no quiero escuchar nunca más que digas eso. Tú eres hermosa, y muy inteligente. Además de que sabes cocinar como los dioses y tienes una paciencia que yo personalmente envidio- termino con una sonrisa.

Molly se sonrojo al escuchar todas aquellas alabanzas de parte de su prima. Si bien no las creía, agradecía el amor incondicional que aquella chica le brindaba. Se abalanzo sobre la chica y la abrazo.

- Gracias Rose, eres una buena prima y una buena amiga. Gracias- dije apartándose.

- Bien será mejor que vayamos al castillo- dijo Rose- ya es hora de la cena y yo muero de hambre- se levanto y espero que su prima hiciera lo mismo.

- Siempre mueres de hambre. -Acotó Molly riendo, antes de encaminarse hacia la entrada del castillo, la muchacha miro por última vez el lugar donde momentos antes estaban el joven Nott y la su compañera de casa.

Rose que se encontraba unos metros delante de ella la contemplo, esperaba que el Sly sintiera lo mismo, no quería que Molly sufriera. Ella era de las chicas Weasley la más tranquila y sensible. Sabía que un desaire de parte del rubio acabaría con ella.

Suspirando la pelirroja de ojos azules se dio vuelta y alcanzo a su prima, juntas regresaron al castillo en un cómodo silencio. Cada una estaba metida en sus propios pensamientos. Molly pensaba en como había llegado a gustarle Alexander y Rose pensaba en como ayudar a Molly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

Nott se encontraba sentado en la mesa de Slytherin desayunando, hacia unos días que Dan y él andaban acaramelados por todo Hogwarts. El muchacho no se sentía muy alegre con la treta, Danielle era como su hermana y sentía culpa de encontrarse con ella de una forma tan romántica aunque todo fuera fingido. Suspiro tomando su taza de café y llevándosela a los labios.

- Hola Amor- dijo la voz de su rubia amiga.

- Hola Querida- dijo el mirando hacia la mesa de Raven, Molly se encontraba junto a su prima Rose.

Tomo a Danielle por la cintura y la sentó en su regazo y le beso la mejilla, luego de lo cual dirigió una mirada a la pelirroja. Ella los miraba, Alexander pudo notar como sus ojos se oscurecían y apartaba la mirada, le decía algo a Rose y se levantaba para salir por la puerta del Gran Comedor.

- Alex creo sinceramente que algo le pasa- dijo Dan, quien también había observado la reacción de la Weasley- y creo que Rose sabe algo- agregó levantándose. -Yo voy a hablar con ella tu ve a seguir a Molly.

- Pero… Pero… yo no se…- comenzó a tartamudear.

- Ve síguela pero no le hables ni nada, que no se entere, solo observala- dijo la rubia, alejándose hacia la mesa de su casa.

El Slytherin se levanto y tomando su mochila salio del comedor a paso firme, pensando en donde podría encontrarse la muchacha. Decidió ir hacia los baños de chicas, capaz que allí se encontraba. Subió por la escalera principal y se dirigió al baño del segundo piso allí donde Myrtle La Llorona se encontraba siempre. Se acomodo detrás de una de las estatuas que adornaban el pasillo, apoyo su ancha espalda en la pared y cruzo los brazos. Era sabido que uno sabia cuando una mujer entraba en el toilette, pero nunca se sabia cuando saldría de el.

Había comenzado a pensar que se había equivocado cuando la puerta se abre y de ella sale Molly restregándose los ojos. Nott frunció el ceño, marcas de lagrimas surcaban sus mejillas, habría estado llorando… por el, una sonrisa apareció en sus rostro y a pesar de lo que le había dicho Dan decidió acercarse.

- Estas bien?- preguntó saliendo detrás de la estatua. Molly fijo la mirada en sus ojos.

- Estoy Bien Gracias- dijo dando vuelta la cara- si me disculpas…- comenzó a alejarse.

- Espera- dijo el sujetándola del brazo. Ella lo miro con los ojos aguados y gruesas lagrimas que le caían por las mejillas.- si estas bien ¿Por que las lagrimas?- pregunto acariciando una de las mejillas con su dedo índice y recogiendo una lagrima.

- No es algo que tenga que preocuparte- dijo ella.

- Pues yo creo que si lo es- retruco, tirando de Molly hacia él.

La muchacha se vio jalada hasta quedar pegada a Alex. El chico era mas alto que ella, le sacaba una cabeza por lo que Molly tuvo que alzar el mentón. Ver de cerca esos ojos azules llenos de lagrimas, enternecieron al Sly, alzo su mano libre y acaricio su mejilla, sin querer rozó le labio con uno de sus dedos, haciendo que Molly se sobresaltara. Una carcajada y el ruido de pasos en el extremo mas alejado de corredor pusieron sobre aviso a Nott, quien sin soltar a la pelirroja volvió a su escondite llevándola con el.

- Shh, no hagas ruido- susurro apretándola contra la pared y poniendo su cuerpo delante.

Las voces y los pasos se escuchaban cada vez mas cerca. Algo en la risa de una de las personas hizo que se pusiera en alerta. Se le erizo la piel al ver que sus sospechas eran ciertas. Merrynton con Zabini y Mulcier pasaban a unos metros de donde ellos se encontraban. Sin hacer ruido se dio vuelta y quedo cara a cara con Molly quien se sentía intimidada por la proximidad del chico. El apoyo su dedo índice en los labios de la joven y le pidió silencio. Las voces y los pasos se escuchaban cada vez más lejos pero lo mejor era no correr riesgos.

Molly comenzaba a sentir dolor de cuello por alzar tanto la cabeza para poder mirar al joven a los ojos. Su cuerpo tan cerca del suyo y su perfume estaban haciendo estragos en ella, que de por si estaba temblorosa después de haber estado llorando. Cuando las voces eran apenas unos murmullos ella decidió moverse y salir del aprisionamiento pero Alex apoyo sus manos en la pared a ambos lados de la cabeza de ella, haciéndole más difícil salir.

- Tus amigos ya deben estar lejos- susurro- déjame salir.- agregó volviendo a levantar la mirada.

El muchacho tenia la vista fija en ella y con un movimiento de cabeza le indico que no pensaba cambiar de posición.

- Nott déjame- dijo ella con voz autoritaria.

Una hermosa sonrisa se formo en la boca del joven mientras volvía a negar y acortaba la distancia entre ellos. Molly podía sentir su calida y dulce respiración en su oído.

- No lo haré Molly- susurro haciendo que el pelo de la nuca de la pelirroja se erizara- para que te deje tendrás que pagarme con algo.

- Con que?- pregunto inocentemente. El volvió a sonreír.

- Con esto- agregó en el mismo tono de antes.

Ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente mientras el acortaba la distancia entre ambos y apoyaba sus labios en los de la joven. Ella intento resistirse pero fue en vano por dos razones, la primera era que Nott era más grande y fuerte que ella y la segunda era que ella deseaba ese beso tanto o más que él. Le rodeo el cuello con los brazos y lo atrajo hacia ella. El apoyo una de sus manos cintura y la otra en la nuca, obligando a Molly a cambiar de posición, permitiéndole acceso completo a sus labios. Cuando se les hizo imposible seguir besándose se separaron jadeantes y con los corazones latiendo a un ritmo descontrolado.

Molly cerró los ojos y apoyo la cabeza contra la pared, tratando de recuperar el aliento y controlar su corazón, Alex la observaba mientras el mismo trataba de normalizar la suya. El joven sonrió, había sido mejor de lo que él imaginaba, sus labios calidos y dulces eran suaves y apetitosos. Alzo una mano y aparto un mechón de cabello de la muchacha y se lo acomodo detrás de la oreja, luego descendió su mano hasta la mejilla.

La Ravenclaw abrió los ojos mirándolo fijamente como si por un momento se hubiera olvidado que el estaba allí con ella. Frunció el ceño cosa que a Nott asombro y luego levanto la mano y le dio un sonoro cachetazo. Alex retrocedió unos pasos tomándose la dolorida mejilla al tiempo que la miraba confundida.

- Pensabas que podrías besarme así como si nada y yo caería rendida a tus pies?- pregunto la pelirroja separándose de la pared y avanzando hacia él apuntándolo con el dedo- Crees que soy una cualquiera que se anda besando por ahí con el primero que aparezca? Y peor piensas que permitiría que me besara alguien que ya esta comprometido con otra mujer?

Alex abría y cerraba la boca sin poder emitir palabra. Aquella explosión de carácter lo tenía anonadado. Aquella dulce jovencita tenia fuego en las venas y hacia unos momentos los había mostrado. El trato de acercarse de nuevo pero ella lo paro en seco con una mirada furiosa.

- Molly… Danielle y yo… - comenzó a decir.

- Que?- pregunto ella – Danielle y tu salen, y aun así tuviste es descaro de besarme. Yo pensé que eras diferente, pero al parecer me equivoque, eres igual a ellos- agregó señalando con la cabeza por donde había desaparecido los Slytherin.

- Yo no soy como ellos- dijo aprentando los dientes, y avanzo tomándola del brazo- y nunca lo seré…

- Yo no quise…- comenzó a decir la pelirroja, apenada por aquellas palabras.

- Shhh- dijo callándola- Ahora tu me escucharas y no dirás nada hasta que termine- espero a que ella asintiera. – Danielle es como mi hermana, ella me ayudo, le conté que había una chica que no lograba sacárme de la cabeza. Pero que tenía mis dudas por que pensaba que ella no reparaba en mi. Así que Dan ideo todo ese plan de hacernos novios para ver como ella reaccionaba.

Molly bajo la vista y comenzó a ponerse colorada, así que todo era un truco, Quien será la chica, se pregunto la pelirroja, sintiendo envidia. Que afortunada que era, cerro los ojos y trato de alejar las lagrimas de sus ojos. Alex la miraba y sonreía, como era posible que no se diera cuenta que se refería a ella. Le tomo el mentón, haciendo que levantara la cabeza.

- Como es posible que siendo una Ravenclaw, no te des cuenta que lo hice por ti- Clavo su mirada en la de ella, sus hermosos ojos primero mostraron sorpresa, luego desconfianza.- no puedes ver en mis ojos la verdad- le susurro.

- Yo tampoco puedo sacarte de mi cabeza- dijo suavemente y enrojeciendo un poco mas.

Alex a pesar que quería oír aquellas palabras todavía no podía creerlas. Arrastro a la joven de vuelta a su escondite y se acomodo en el suelo luego le extendió la mano a Molly para que sentara a su lado. Ella se sentó a su lado.

- Como puede ser?- pregunto Nott- Soy un Sly- dijo.

- Y yo una Weasley- dijo ella sonriendo.

- Y yo un Nott- dijo el abatido como si eso los separara.

- Si eres un Nott, pero eso a mi no me importa- ella le acaricio la mejilla, luego apoyó su cabeza el su hombro y entrelazo su mano con la del joven. – Tío Harry me contó que tu padre fue uno de los pocos Slytherin que volvió durante la batalla. Eso fue muy valiente.

- Según mi padre, no fue valor sino culpa lo que le hizo volver. Y el saber que mi madre estaba luchando, siempre dice que ella lo salvo de todas las formas posibles- dijo haciendo una mueca- siempre me pareció cursi pero…- el bajo la vista.

- A mi me parece muy romántico.- dijo ella.

- Como crees que tomen lo nuestro tu familia?

- Según Rose Papa es un ser completamente racional y que lo entenderá- dijo ella pensativa- aunque no creo que tío Ron este muy contento. Pero si logro superar lo de Rose y Scorp. Creo que podrá con esto. El resto lo tomara bien. Aunque prepárate a hacer de conejito de indias para tío George. Y bue con mis primos tendrás que… digamos que pagar derecho de piso- agrego sonriendo.

- Por ti cualquier cosa, Molly…- susurro antes de darle un tierno beso.

A pocos metros de allí dos chicas, una rubia y otra pelirroja se alejaban sin hacer ruido, felices por que aquellos dos al fin habían encontrado el amor.

Si han llegado hasta aquí solo puedo agradecerles el tomarse el tiempo de leer las locuras que se me ocurren y he logrado plasmarlas en papel! Gracias! Gracias! Gracias!


End file.
